


Penny, This Will Be The Easiest Thing You’ll Ever Have To Do

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Penny babysits, Penny is pissed, Quentin sleeps a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin is recovering from a severe concussion and Penny gets to babysit for a few hours.





	Penny, This Will Be The Easiest Thing You’ll Ever Have To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very entertained by the idea of Penny and or Eliot having to take care of Quentin who makes for a very bad patient. If you have any prompts let me know!!

Penny groans. “Ugh. Tell me again why I have to babysit your boyfriend?” Eliot holds back a laugh and bites his lip. “Because, Penny. I have to go to class with Margo this evening and it’s an important one. We’ll be gone for 4 hours. Finals are coming up.” Penny crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “Again. Why does he need a babysitter? Isn’t he like, 30?” Eliot threw the apple he was peeling at Penny. “First of all, he’s not 30 and I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Penny, he’s still recovering from his concussion. He took a nasty spill practicing that spell with Alice. Or don’t you remember?” Penny threw the apple back. “Oh I remember. I was the one that had to pick his scrawny ass up off the floor and carry him to the medic wing.” Eliot took a bite out of the apple. “Right. He was unconscious for hours. He has a grade 2 moderate concussion. It’s only been two days. He’s still feeling sick to his stomach and can’t get up without help because he’s dizzy. Well, he thinks he can get up without help but I’m telling you that he can’t. He stumbles all over the place. He needs to be watched. Please, Penny. I would help you if the tables were turned. Everyone else is gone for the day.” Penny knew this was true but the idea of spending 4 hours alone with Quentin was rough. The kid was annoying and talked too much. His mind runs a mile a minute and he’s terrible at keeping his wards up. The kids mind was like a nightmare sometimes. After a minute of silently cursing Eliot he finally agreed. “Ok. Fine. Just tell me what I need to do. I don’t have to change his diaper or anything, right?” Eliot smiled wide. “No. No diapers. He’s not that bad off. 

“All I need you to really do is make sure he rests. He needs lots of sleep. He’s sleeping in my bed right now because he’s more comfortable there so you can let him stay there. He’s not eating much because he’s so nauseous but try to get him to try a little something and to to at least drink water. I don’t need him getting dehydrated on me. If he has to go to the bathroom or anything just help him get up and make sure he doesn’t fall. Remember, he’ll tell you that he can get up by himself but no matter what he says don’t let him. Oh. And don’t let him watch tv or use his phone. He’s not supposed to have any screen time for a few days. It’ll make it worse. He’s in a lot of pain, too, so if it gets to be too unbearable for him there’s some pain meds on the nightstand.” 

Penny was staring back at him with his mouth wide open. “What the fuck am I getting myself into? Can’t you, like, just cast a spell now and make him sleep the whole time you’re gone? Wouldn’t that be easier?” Eliot thought for a minute. “It would but I think it might be too dangerous with the severity of the concussion. I’m not taking any chances. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You’ll hardly even notice he’s here. I have a camera set up in there so you can stay in the living room and not have to sit in my room the entire time and still keep an eye on him. You’ll know if he’s trying to get up. Nothing to it. Penny, this will be the easiest thing you’ll ever have to do.” Eliot threw his arms around him in a hug. 

“You owe me big time.” Eliot nodded. “I know. I’ll be back by 8:00. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and Penny? He needs his depression medication at 7:00 on the dot. The bottle is in my nightstand drawer. It says Venlafaxine. Just one pill. And watch him take it, make sure he swallows it. Thanks you’re the best! See you at 8:00! 

Eliot was out the door and meeting up with Margo before he could even protest. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and was just sitting down to eat and go over a few notes from class when he heard a faint noise. At first he thought it was coming from outside and ignored it. A few minutes later he heard it again and glanced up and into the living room at the tv where he could see Eliot’s bed with Quentin sleeping in it. Penny got up from the table and walked towards the tv to get a better view. He stood with his arms crossed, watching Quentin just barely moving. Then there was that sound again. So quiet you could almost miss it. “What the hell?” It sounded like Quentin was moaning. And not in a good way. He went upstairs into Eliot’s room and approached the bed. Quentin had his eyes closed and his arms covering his head, rocking very slowly. It almost sounded like the boy was crying lightly. “Hey. Q.” Nothing. He didn’t even acknowledge that Penny was in the room. Penny squatted down beside the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Quentin. Hey. Are you ok?” Quentin slowly removed his arms from his head and tried to look at Penny through squinted eyes. “Where’s Eliot?” The kid sounded pitiful. He almost felt bad for him. Almost. “He and Margo have class this evening until 8. He asked me to stay here with you to make sure you’re ok. So...are you ok?” Quentin buried his face into Eliot’s pillow and started to cry. He was embarrassed to be crying in front of Penny, this would just give him one more thing to make fun of him for later. Penny shook his shoulder softly. “Yo. Quentin. What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Quentin chose to ignore him. Maybe he would just go away and leave him alone. Penny sat down on the bed carefully and turned him over so he could see his face. He looked like he’d been hit by a truck. “Hey. Will you just tell me what’s wrong? Quentin!” Still nothing. The small man tried to roll away from Penny and bury his face into the pillow again, smelling Eliot. That smell made him feel safe. This time Penny grabbed his wrists and held him in place. “Nope. Not this time, Tiny Tim. Stop fighting me and tell me what’s going on with you.” Quentin tried again to pull away from him but Penny’s strong hands held him still. Finally he gave in. There was no use in fighting. He was only going to exhaust himself of what little strength he already had. He stilled and before he knew it, the tears were falling again and he looked up at Penny. “It just hurts. It hurts so fucking bad.” Penny didn’t really know how to react to this. He wasn’t good with dealing with someone else’s emotions. Especially when that someone is crying. It made him feel awkward. He let go of Quentin’s wrists and stood up. “Ok. Eliot said you have pain meds from the doctor, I’ll get you one.” He turned to the nightstand but Quentin interrupted him. “No. I don’t want it. I feel sick and it will just make it worse. I just need to go get a water.” He started to sit up but the wave of nausea hit him harder. “Ahhhh! Nooo. Ugh.” Penny stood still where he was. “Dude. You’re not gonna puke are you?” Quentin covered his mouth and put his head down. “Aw for the love of everything that is holy, please don’t puke. Let me get you the trash can. Don’t move.” He darted to the bathroom and grabbed the small trash can and was heading back with it when He saw Quentin standing up and leaning to the left, about to fall into Eliot’s nightstand. He dropped the can and ran to him at lightning speed and caught him just in time. “For fucks sake, man! I said don’t move! And why are you standing up anyway?” Quentin steadied himself by putting both hands on Penny’s shoulders. “I just needed to get up. I’ve been laying there for 2 days. I’m gonna go down and get water.” Penny backed him up to the bed. “No. Just sit down. I’ll get it.” Quentin groaned. “Please. I need to get up for a few minutes. A change of scenery or something, I guess. I’m fine. Really.” He started to stand up again. Penny stepped back and held his hand out. “Fine. Easy. Take it slow.” He helped the boy up and steadied him. Quentin squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. “The room is spinning.” Penny held him there for a minute. “Just take your time. Ok, let’s go.” He lead Quentin downstairs and to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. “Do you want something to eat?” Silence. He noticed Quentin sitting with his head in his hands. “You ok, man?” Quentin nodded. “Yeah. Just dizzy.” Penny handed him the bottle of water. “Here. Drink.” Quentin took it and chugged a big gulp. After a few seconds another wave of nausea hit him. “Ugh...God...No...Please. It hurts. Please come home, Eliot.” Penny sat down across from him. He felt like they were just running in circles having the same conversation. “Are you sure you don’t want a pain pill? You might get some relief.” Quentin nodded. “I’m sure. Eliot gave me one yesterday and it made me sick. I just need Eliot.” Penny looked around. He was at a loss. “Well what does Eliot do to make you better?” Quentin rested his head down onto the table. “I don’t know. He just, holds me.” Penny leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Um, well I’m not doing that. Look, it’s not helping you to be down here so why don’t you just go back and lay down for awhile.” Quentin stood up, making Penny jump to his feet. “Woah, woah! Let me help you.” In what seemed like no time at all he was beside Quentin with an arm around his waist. Quentin pulled away from him. “I can do it.” He started towards the stairs but Penny was close behind him. When he got to the second step he started swaying to the left. He let out a frustrated groan. “God dammit. Fuck!” Penny grabbed a hold of his arm. “Just take it easy. Relax. Slow down.” Quentin turned, much too quickly, to yell at him and tell him that he could do it but was falling forward right into Penny’s arms. “Alright baby boy, that’s it. If you’re gonna act like an 8 year old and throw a tantrum then I’m just gonna carry you.” Before Quentin knew what was happening he was in Penny’s arms and they were moving. He tried to swat at him and tell him to put him down. He was perfectly capable of walking. “Hush. You’re going to bed, and don’t even think of fighting me on this because you’re not gonna win, so get over it.” He carried the younger man to Eliot’s bed and laid him down, pulling the blanket over him. “Just try to get some rest, ok? Eliot will be here in about 3 hours.” He walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. “And I’m staying right here because apparently I can’t trust your ass to do what you’re told. Now sleep.” Quentin peaked over the top of the blanket. “Asshole.” Penny’s eyes shot up to him. “I heard that, Tiny Tim. Now be a good boy and close your eyes.” Quentin knew he was fighting a losing battle and finally rolled over onto his side slowly and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath into the pillow and savored Eliot’s scent. It calmed him instantly. He hadn’t realized how tired just going to and from the kitchen made him and he was being pulled into unconsciousness. 

An hour later Penny was getting restless. Eliot would be home in two hours. Thank God. He stared at Quentin. “I’m never having kids. I’m getting a vasectomy. Tomorrow.” After a few more minutes he decided it would be ok to risk going downstairs to grab a drink and a snack. The kid had been sound asleep for an hour. He returned a few minutes later with his beer and his notebook. He started going over notes for his final. Time had flown by because when he received a text from Kady about meeting for dinner later he noticed the time. 6:55. Shit. He needs his medication at 7:00. He waited five more minutes then walked over to the nightstand and took out the bottle and made sure it was the right one. “Quentin. Quentin. Hey! Asshole! Wake up, you gotta take your meds.” Silence. “Hells bells. Why is this my life? Quentin!” Still nothing but silence. 

He reached over to the boy and shook his arm. He grunted but showed no signs of consciousness. Penny rolled him over to face him but his eyes remained closed. He put his palm on Quentin’s cheek and gave it a gentle slap, just enough to try to rise him but careful not to shake his head. The last thing the kid needed was more brain trauma. Quentin only made a light moaning noise but nothing else. “Quentin, come on, wake up. Hey. Wake. Up.” Quentin finally acknowledged him, mumbling, but kept his eyes closed. “I’m too tired. I just need to sleep. Sleep. Just let me sleep.” 

Now Penny was getting angry. He pulled the blanket back and carefully lifted Quentin up to a sitting position, supporting his head. He tried to lean him up against the headboard but Quentin only slid down. He finally climbed into the bed and maneuvered him so that he could sit behind him, practically holding him in his lap. His head was resting against his chest. He grabbed his face and tapped it a few times. “Quentin, wake up. Open your eyes. Come on, you can do it. Stay with me.” Finally he opened one eye. “That’s it. Come on, buddy. I need you to wake up and take your meds, ok? Then you can go back to sleep.” Quentin took a deep breath. “Sleep. Just let me sleep. I can’t do it. I can’t stay awake.” 

Penny reached for the bottle of water and the pills. He opened it and poured a pill into his hand. “You’re taking this pill even if I have to force it down your throat, got it?” Quentin tried to open one eye again and before he knew what was happening Penny was shoving his hand into his mouth. “Now take a sip of this water. Come on, do it.” Quentin tried to get away from him but Penny’s strong arms held him in place. He put the bottle up to his mouth and forced some water into him. “Swallow it. Then I’ll let you go and you can sleep.” Quentin only fought him for a moment longer before finally surrendering and swallowing his pill. He was just so tired he couldn’t stand it. His eyes just needed to close. 

Penny turned his head up to face him and looked into his mouth and didn’t see the pill. “Good job, baby boy, good job. Now you can go back to sleep.” He climbed out from behind him and gently laid him down. “Sound asleep already.” He quietly pulled the blanket back up over him and went back to the chair in the corned of the room. He was exhausted. 45 minutes later, he heard Eliot bouncing up the steps and bursting into the room. He looked up at him. “Fucking finally.” Eliot looked over at Quentin, making sure he was still alive. “How was he?” Penny rolled his eyes and told him all about their adventurous evening. 

Eliot could only laugh at how frustrated Penny was. He climbed into bed with Quentin, who stirred at the movement. Eliot wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pulled him into his chest. Quentin got a whiff of Eliot’s scent and moaned lightly, feeling as relaxed as ever. “Eliot. I missed you. It hurts so bad. So, so bad.” Eliot pulled him into him tighter and rested his head on top of Quentin’s. “I know, babe. I’m here now. Just rest.” He began running his fingers gently through Quentin’s hair, massaging lightly, trying to relieve some of his pain. He was gently kissing his forehead. Quentin could only moan softly. It was almost a cry. He looked over to Penny who was standing in the doorway and smiled. “Thanks a million, Penny. I really owe you one.” Quentin lifted his head a bit. “Thank you, Penny. Sorry I was an asshole.” Penny could only laugh, feeling his frustration leave. “No problem, dickhead. Just get some sleep.”


End file.
